Kingdom Hearts: Breaking and Renewal
by MementoMori92
Summary: What if the powers that be had to go to greater lengths to protect everyone from the threat of the heartless? Where do all the lost memories go? Meet Serenity. She is the only hope to renew the calm, both for the worlds, and for Leon. O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**The breaking and renewal of the eternal calm Pt. 1**

_**A/N Hi friends! So i hope everyone enjoys this! This is a little something i wrote a while back. I'm a HUGE kingdom Hearts fan, so it was inevitable that i would write a fan fic for it! As I'll always have to say, all kingdom hearts and Final fantasy characters belong to S.E., and all disney cahracters belong to disney. The three new females Serenity, Aubrey, and Blaise belong to me though :3 Please read and review! If i don't get at least 5 reviews, I'm not sure if i'll continue this one. C'mon, help a girl out! Enjoy!**_

As dawn broke, sunlight began to stream through Serenity's window. It hit her face, and she moaned as she rolled away from the light. "Damn…" She muttered. Now that the accursed sun had awoken her she wouldn't be able to drift back off.

The sound of the coffee grinder told her that Aubrey was up and about. Always an early riser, Aubrey always made coffee first thing in the morning. And, every time, the coffee was rich and exotic, a taste from worlds far off, telling a story of where Aubrey had come from.

Across the hall, movement told Serenity that Blaise had also succumbed to the morning. Serenity could envision her sitting down in front of the mirror, brushing her long raven hair.

Like Serenity and Aubrey, Blaise had come to Twilight Town from another place. She and Aubrey don't talk about where those places are. Maybe, like Serenity, they just couldn't remember.

After a few minutes, she pushed herself into a sitting position, trying to remember her latest dream. Only snippets came to her; two men, one with blonde hair, the other a brunette, fought; Dove feathers floating in the wind; creatures of such might, they could destroy worlds.

There came a soft knock on her door. She looked up as Blaise walked in. Blaise could tell by the slight circles under her friends eyes that she had another rough night.

Serenity smiled. "Morning!" She said as cheerfully as she could muster. Blaise couldn't help but smile. "Morning. Did you get any sleep last night?" She leaned forward to get a better look at her friend more closely. Serenity stood up. "Yeah, of course… Well, only a couple hours.." She answered, leaning up against a wall. Blaise said " Serenity, I was thinking. I have a friend in Hallow Bastion who could help you with your sleeping problems." Serenity shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"But-"Blaise began.

"If I get worse," Serenity interjected. "I promise ill go." Blaise smiled at her headstrong friend. It wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for, but it was a start.

"Breakfast! Come and get it!" Aubrey shouted." You go. I'll be there in a minute." Serenity says to Blaise.

Wanting to look better than she felt, Serenity took a few moments to run a comb through her hair, and cover up the dark circles under her eyes with concealer. Partially satisfied, she went to the dining room to find her house mates seated around the table, already eating the breakfast prepared by Aubrey. On today's menu, hot fresh blueberry scones, oatmeal with cinnamon and brown sugar, and the coup de grace, massive cinnamon rolls.

"Well morning sleepy beauty, nice of you to join us." Aubrey said grinning. Serenity rolled her eyes and grabbed herself a cup of Joe. Sitting down, she grabbed a cinnamon roll.

"So whets on your schedule today?" Blaise asks. "Oh, I'm supposed to hang out with Olette. She wants me to teach her some more fighting techniques." Aubrey answers, grinning again. Olette was like the sister Aubrey never had. "What about y'all?"

"I'll be at the synthesis shop. They always need help." Blaise answers. Serenity shrugged. "Not sure… Maybe see if roxas wants to hang and get some ice cream." She answers. Blaise and Aubrey look at each other smiling. "Oh really? Roxas, you don't say." Aubrey says smirking. "No! It's not like that…" Serenity says quietly. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." Aubrey fires back teasingly. Blaise stands up. "I better get going. The shop opens in ten minutes." She says giving goodbye hugs.

An hour later, Serenity was alone in the house. Her head was starting to hurt, so she took some pain killers to make the throbbing stop. Fully dressed, she sat on her bed and pondered what to do. Her gun blade was propped up against her dresser. Her mind was made up. She grabbed her blade, and headed out to the center of town to find someone to spar with.

Upon arriving in the town's center, all she could find was Vivi, the cute little black mage. Always pleasant company, he was very easily entertained by battle; it was adorable. "Hey there Vivi!" she called out. He waved back at her. "Practicing?" He asked. "Yep. That's what I'm here for. Wanna conjure something up for me?"

Vivi nods and utilizing his black magic conjures up a giant black creature. "Nice!" Serenity shouts as it attacks.

Serenity pulls up her gun blade. The blade itself was ten feet long, surpassing the regular gun blade length of six and a half feet. To another person it would extremely heavy, but to serenity it was like wielding any other blade. It felt good using the blade again, like something had been missing, but was back again. While fighting the dark thing, she is oblivious to the arrival of three others. She finishes the creature off by slicing through it entire body. It disappears with a shriek and a cloud of smoke.

Clapping is heard behind her, and a man's voice cries out "Brava! Brava!" Serenity turns to see the new comers. Two of them she already knew. The female Fujin, a quiet fierce female, and next to her was Rajin, a stupid loudmouth. The third…. Serenity's eyes went wide. It was the blonde man from her dream! But it couldn't be… Could it?

Shaking off her initial shock, she asks, "And you are?" The man smiles. "It's usually considered proper to give ones name first, miss. But very well, I am Seifer, a resident of twilight town who has been away, but is back again. Now seeing as how you're a new face, tell me your name."

"I'm serenity. I found myself in twilight town three years ago, and have lived her ever since." She replies. Seifer steps onto the platform and walks up to her. "A fine gun blade you have there." He commented. "And you obviously know how to use it." While he spoke she studied his face, especially the long scar running from his right eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose, to his left cheek. Looking down, she saw that he also had a gun blade. He smiled. "Yes. I have one too. How bout a bit of sparring?" He asks, reaching for the hilt of his sword. Before she can answer, yet another voice rings out. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Both turn to look upon the new arrivals. Haner, Pence, Olette, Aubrey, and Roxas. The comment had been made by Haner; a nice kid who sometimes didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Ah. You guys. My old.. friends." Seifer says sarcastically. His eyes scanning the crowd land on Aubrey. "Hmmm. Another new face." He points at her. "Who are you?" Aubrey stares down her nose at him. "What's it to you? And didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing is rude?"

At that point before Seifer could answer, the wind picked up, and clouds rolled in, an unusual sight for twilight town. Then suddenly a great boom fills the air, and the earth shook. Smoke began to rise in the direction of the old mansion. "The towns under attack." Seifer says simply. He runs out of the area, Fuu and Rai close behind.

"What are we gonna do?" Pence asked. "This is what you, Roxas, Haner, and Olette are going to do." Aubrey says. "I need you guys to go to the secret spot and stay outta harm's way."

Immediately the protesting started. "Awww c'mon, Aubrey! We can help!" Haner protested. "Yeah! 'Specially us!" Roxas says, indicating him and Haner. "Hey, we can fight too!" Olette protests. "Guys, no one is saying you can't fight! We don't even know if there will be one. Seifer could be wrong." Serenity, always the voice of reason, says. She stares into Roxas' blue eyes, while he looks back into her amber ones. Haner, Pence and Olette glance at each other, knowing Roxas wouldn't refuse her. Roxas finally turns to the others. "Let's go guys." They ran off, heading to their spot, Roxas glancing back at Serenity.

"We gotta go get Blaise." They looked again towards the dark smoke. It wasn't just the old mansion over there. If trouble had really come to Twilight Town, Blaise and the synthesis shop would be one of the first places hit.

*Blaise's P.O.V*

The explosion happened out of nowhere. The sky had been blue, and all seemed right with the world. But then there were the strong winds, and the earth shaking. "What was that?" The synthesis shop owner asked after the shaking had subsided. I followed him outside to find broken glass on the ground, dust, and dark smoke in the sky. "what could have possibly happened?" The shop owner wondered out loud.

Suddenly, screams filled the air, and out of the haze came a young girl being chased by a weird looking humanoid white creature. "What the hell?" I cried out. Quickly I backtracked into the shop to grab my trusty hailbird. This was battle.

Back outside, more creatures had surrounded the shop owner and the girl. I swung back, and striking hit three of the creatures. They vanished upon impact, only to be replaced with more. Using my hailbird as a lance, I cleared a path of freedom for the other two.

"Go!" I yelled. "Warn the town, I'll handle this!" I attacked with all my strength, but more and more creatures seemed to appear with every blow dealt.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the creatures disappeared. Out of breath, I rubbed a stitch in her side. "What the hell was that?" I thought aloud.

"Those were Nobodies." A voice answered. I looked around and saw nothing. Confused, I shouldered my weapon. Again the voice rang out, "Nobodies."

I spun around, seeing no one. "Who are you!" I called, receiving no answer. Suddenly an unexpected force knocked me off my feet. Cursing loudly, I hit the ground hard.

A black hooded figure was walking towards me, laughing. I tried to get up, but he struck me down again. I couldn't help but grunt in pain.

"Now, now pretty." The black hooded figure said. "I don't wanna hurt you too bad." He grasped my forearm. Battered and bruised, I was pulled through a black vortex with the man. And then there was nothing.

*Aubrey's P.O.V.*

It was as if hell had been unleashed from the old mansion. White-grey creatures were everywhere. Serenity and I could only attack so many at once. Twilight Town was made to be ready for these sorts of things. But no one ever imagined creatures that multiplied when killed. People only had so much energy.

"Aubrey, I'm heading to find Roxas and the others to make sure they're okay!" Serenity shouted to me. I kept fighting my way to where Blaise should be. I had a bad feeling about me and Serenity splitting up. But I also knew that if I tried to convince her to stick together, she'd get mad and accuse me of babying her.

My way was blocked by a large throng of creatures, swarming in front of the entrance to the market district. Time wasn't on my side. I had to be quick getting to Blaise. I sheathed my two hand knives, and unleashed black magic onto the creatures. "FIRAGA!" I cried out. An inferno takes down the throng, reducing them down to nothing. I don't give them a chance to come back; I just run, straight through into the market district.

Expecting more, all that greeted me was nothing. It was eerily quiet. You could have dropped a pin, and when it hit the ground it would sound like shattering glass. I refused to drop my defensive stance. The scene screamed wrong. Like a hunter, I stalked my prey; though I honestly wasn't sure what exactly I was dealing with. There was a rustle behind me, and I spun around quickly. But there wasn't anything there. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up. There was another rustle, and again I spun around to nothing. Suddenly, a shadow fell over me, before I could anything, a black hooded figure fell on me with his full weight, and I crumpled down to the ground, hard. Seeing stars, I looked up into his porcelain face framed by his dark blue hair. Without speaking, he grasped my forearm, and pulled me into a dark vortex. Then there was nothing.

*Serenity's P.O.V.*

I fought, and fought my way through the throng. My only hope was that I would get to Roxas and the others in time. What could cause this attack on Twilight town? Curious, it was. First all my strange dreams, then Seifer looking exactly like the blonde man from my dream and now this. What could possibly happen next?

No matter what, the creatures just kept coming out of nowhere, and with everyone I destroyed, more took its place. Someone was waging a war on Twilight Town, and I was determined to find out whom.

Finally, I just sheathed my sword, took a breath, and ran. I ran dodging and weaving through the creatures. All in an attempt to get to Roxas. Reaching the secret spot, it was too quiet. Out of the sot came two black robed figures. One was carrying an unconscious Roxas, and had their hood on, so I couldn't see their face. But suddenly I only had eyes for the other. His hood was off, exposing his spiky crimson hair, and piercing green eyes… A feeling arose in me; I knew him. He stirred something in me. If I only I could remember.

The first hooded figure had already pulled Roxas through a vortex. Snapping out of it, I sprinted towards it, just seconds too late. I grasped out where they had just been, and only felt nothing. I turned towards the red haired one, that feeling still there.

He smiled. "Serenity.. Don't you recognize me?" He said. I stared back at him. He knew my name?

"You know me… Then I'm not crazy. I'm afraid I can't recall your name, or a place, or whatever, but something is telling me I know you…" I answered. "Serenity, it's me, Axel. You're my student, my friend, my… my lover." He responds, holding his hand out to me.

I can sense no danger. Nothing screamed at me to stay away. I began to walk towards that hand…

Suddenly, a great force knocked me to the left, and I was slammed against the wall of a building. Axel cried out, "Xemnas, no!" Dazed, I looked up; Xemnas was tall, with long silver hair and tan skin. He had an aura about him that frightened me. Just like with Axel, I knew I knew him. Somehow I knew who he was.

"Back to headquarters with you, unless you wish to die!" He said threateningly to Axel. Axel had no choice but to obey orders. He vanished in the same dark vortex that the other had vanished in. Axel hoped help would come for the young woman he had fallen in love with, and had set free three years before.

Xemnas walked over to stare down at me on the ground. He reached down and held me up by my hair. "Did you enjoy your three years?" He hissed. With great strength, he threw me hard enough that I hit the opposite wall. Something warm and sticky began to trickle down the left side of my face. He was gathering dark matter into a ball with his hands. "Did you think you would always be free?" He screamed as he hit me with the dark matter. I in return couldn't hold in my scream of pain. There was an extremely painful crack in my right arm. Even if getting up was possible, my gun blade would be useless; Xemnas had broken my fighting arm.

I didn't understand. I knew him, but then I didn't. What had I done to make him do this? What had my past been? Why couldn't I remember? What was I? Who am I?

Xemnas stood over me, a playing on his face. "You were made to be a caged songbird. Something lovely to look upon. Now, I'll show you what happens to birds who try to escape their masters." It was if I could feel death about to descend. Tears joined the blood on my face. I could easily picture the faces of those I cared the most for: Blaise, Aubrey, Haner, Pence, Olette… Roxas. I squeezed my eyes shut, as his final blow was descending.

Instead of the pain and outcry I expected from myself, it was Xemnas who cried out. I opened my eyes; four people had come to my rescue. Two men and two women. Maybe there was such thing as luck.

The two women and one man advanced on Xemnas. "Either scram or die! Your cronies can't help you now, and you're outnumbered!" One female yelled.

Xemnas opened a vortex of his own. "I don't have time to play with you pawns. I will possess that girl eventually. I guarantee she'll come to me when she realizes what I have that she holds dear. Believe me you." And then he slips away.

During that confrontation, the second male had come straight over to me, sitting beside my head. His gentle hands lifted my head into his lap. I was too spent with all that had happened, even seeing the second brown haired man from my dream; my body was just too weak to register the shock it should have been feeling.

He murmured things to me. Sentences full of hope. More than once he mentioned Hallow Bastion. Upon closing my eyes, memories faintly flooded my mind's eye, memories that could only somehow belong to the young man. I opened my eyes and my mouth to speak. " Shhh… Don't speak." He said kindly to me. His three companions came over to us, and one of the girls said quietly, "We need to get her back to Hallow Bastion." "I know" He said. "I want to move her slowly.

I tried speaking. I felt lethargy threatening to take over. I murmured incoherently, and they all quickly looked down at me. But I only had eyes for the young man from my dream. "I… I know you…" Then I lost consciousness, and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindom Hearts: The breaking and renewl of the eternal calm Pt. 2

_**A/N Hey friends! So here's part 2! Here we get to see Serenity's own version of her "Dive to the heart." I think it's more like Sora's from the very first kingdom hearts, but that's just me. Wonder what happened to Aubrey and Blaise? You'll find that out too! As always, all Final Fantasy and kingdom hearts characters belong to Square Enix, and all Disney Characters belong to Disney. Serenity, Aubrey and Blaise belong to me, as well as some of the plot behind this version of Kingdom Hearts. Big shout out to shyloh1234, for reviewing :) This next Chapter goes out to them, because they convinced me to put the next chapter up, even tho i only got 1 review. Please read and review, tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Love yo faces!**_

Serenity was falling through an ocean. Or so it seemed. What else could be so cool, so blue, and so dense? Besides the sky? It's possible to fall out of a sky, and falling she was… But perhaps, no, it was not a sky from which she was falling. Maybe this is what death is. A slow, downward decent.

Finally her feet touched a solid surface. Looking around, she was afraid to take so much as step, in fear of falling more, and never stopping. Everything was that blue color, even whatever she was standing on. Daring herself to move forward, tentivly she took a small step forward with her right foot. Suddenly light appeared beneath her feet and the blue underneath her melted away, to reveal what appeared to be a stain glassed platform. The platform was predominantly green, except for the parts making up a young woman who looked exactly like Aubrey; The same outfit, hand knives, and her short blue hair…

"Weird.." Serenity thought. "Either I'm dead, and this is the afterlife I'm condemned to, or this is a different kind of dream."

That was when the voice started talking to her. "_A journey is about to begin. It will be dangerous, and sacrifice may have to be made. Will you accept this?"_

Serenity thought for a moment. Whether dead or dreaming, could she really lose her life? "Yes." She answered.

Out of nowhere, the platform shatters beneath her, and she was falling again, spiraling down, until she finally touched down on another platform. This one was predominantly pink, except for the parts making up the body, hair and outfit of girl who looks just like Blaise.

Three podiums appeared. Above each a different item floated. The voice spoke as the items appeared. "_Power sleeps within you. Will you give it form? It will give you strength."_

Over the first was a sword. The voice started to speak, as if it could see Serenity looking at the sword.

"_The power of offense can be a very good thing. With good offense comes great attack power, but your defense is greatly lowered. You can slay opponents that stand in your way. But with great power comes darkness. This should only be chosen by someone strong willed."_

Serenity turned her attention to the second podium over which floated a staff. The voice spoke.

"_The power of magic. With magic comes choices. Black magic, the ability to stop and destroy. The harnessing of the elements. Or white magic, to protect and heal."_

The third podium had a stout shield above it. The voice launched into explanation at once.

"_The power of defense. Used to protect, and shelter. Strong, but being merely defensive lowers your attack power."_

"What if, in all truth, I could use them all? What if I need them all?" Serenity asked the voice. She was sure that if there was a face connected to the voice, it would be smiling. "_Precisely."_

The podiums vanished, and in a flash of light, her gun blade was sitting in the middle of the platform. Serenity walked forward and picked it up. It felt alive, with new energy. "_You have a strong heart, and are more special than you know. Your destiny is very uncertain. The only certain part about it is uncertainty. Follow the lighted path up to the next platform" _

A path made of bright light appeared, slopping upward. Serenity took a breath, and began walking up. Glancing back, the path began to dissolve slowly behind her; there was no going back.

The next platform was predominantly red, and the figures of her, Aubrey and Blaise, made up the parts that weren't red. She walked to the platforms middle and waited.

"_The farther you walk into the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ Says the voice. Turning ever so slightly, Serenity looks back and see's her shadow, which ceases to be her shadow. It starts to grow and consume the platform.

_"Darkness has become the true enemy. It extinguishes light, and blinds our vision. The darkness can swallow everything it touches, keeping doors out of sight."_

The darkness continued _its_ consumption of the platform, turning its attention to Serenity. Powerless to stop it, it starts to consume her as well. As she fights for breath, the voice repeats:

"_The farther you walk into the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But do not be afraid…." _Serenity is swallowed by the darkness.

_"You are the one who will open the door."_

_*_Back to the present.*

"WHOA!"

Serenity sat straight up with a start. Breathing heavily, she reassured herself. "Only a dream… as usual." But then she realized she wasn't in her bed, not even in her room.

"Oh good." A voice says. "You're up." Serenity turned her head to the left and it was a woman with long braided brown hair and green eyes who had spoken to her.

"Where am I?" Serenity asked her. "Well you are in merlins house, in the world of Hallow Bastion." The young woman said kindly.

Serenity shook her head to clear the fog that was her mind. "How.. No, wait…" She sat straight up again. "Blaise! Aubrey! Roxas... What happened to Twilight Town?" She cried out.

Before an answer could be given, the door opened and a girl with short black hair, and a man with spiky dirty blonde hair walked in. Serenity recognized the man. He was one of the people who had rescued her from Xemnas.

"Hi there! Good to see you up! We were starting to worry you'd never wake up." The second girl said. "And when Yuffie says 'We', she means her. We knew you'd awake." The man said. He wore all black, and didn't look like someone who smiled often. The brown haired girl turned to serenity. "My names Aerith and he's Cloud." Aerith says smiling. The girl with black hair come over to the bed and exclaimed "I'm the great ninja Yuffie! And I knew you'd wake up, Cloud's just over exaggerating."

"Well.. I'm Serenity. But really, what happened to Twilight Town?" Serenity asks. "Well most obvious was it was attacked." Cloud says bluntly. Yuffie scoffs. "Way to give it to her gently."

Aerith sits on the edge of the bed. "Unfortunately, Cloud is correct. It was attacked, but we aren't sure exactly why yet. And we also don't know exactly what attacked. But we are trying to make it so it doesn't happen again."

"But what exactly…" Serenity began. "There's someone else who is going to explain that to you." Cloud interjects. "Once you get properly dressed, we'll go." Serenity looks down, and realizes she's wearing a nightgown. She looks at Yuffie and Aerith for an explanation. "Yours were a little bloody. But no worries, you're about Tifa's size, so…" yuffie says, throwing clothes at her. Cloud quietly excuses himself to give her the proper privacy.

Getting out of bed, Serenity found that although a little stiff, her sword arm was completely healed. She studied herself. A few bruises here and there, but otherwise she was fine. She made a mental note to thank whoever fixed her. She slipped on the clothes; a purple corset top, and blue shorts. She put on her slip ons, the only thing of hers that was in sight. "Hey, Aerith, who was the other guy?" Serenity asks. "Which one?" Aerith asks in reply. "The guy from twilight town, with the brown hair and the scar on his face."

"Oh, that's Leon. His real names Squall, but call him Leon." Yuffie answered. "You'll be meeting him soon."

Ready and dressed, the three girls started to head out. "Oh, bring your gun blade. You might need it once we get closer to where we're headed." Yuffie warned. Puzzled, Serenity grabbed her weapon, and they headed out the door.

They joined Cloud outside, and began their walk. To pass the time, Aerith began to tell Serenity about this place.

"It wasn't always called Hollow Bastion. Everyone says it once went by a different name, but no one can remember it oddly enough. Not since when Ansem was here."

"Who's Ansem?" Serenity asks. "You've never heard of Ansem?" Yuffie exclaims.

She shook her head. "If I had I…" probably wouldn't remember. She finished in her mind. Would it be wise to let her new acquaintances into her life? To confess that all the memories in her mind were not her manifestation, but something that conglimated there that didn't belong to her? No. Now was not the time.

"If I had, I suppose id need reminding." She answers.

"We'll leave that to Leon to explain." Cloud said up ahead. Yuffie frowned. "Leon's not gonna care if we tell her about Ansem." She said. Cloud sighs. "I'm not gonna stop you."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at cloud. "Ansem," Aerith begins, "Is considered the reason for the heartless. Many years ago, He sought to understand the nature of the heart and the influence of the darkness upon it. Fearing that darkness would overtake the world, he began to research these mysteries, hoping to find a shield against the threat. He discovered that when the heart of a being is lost to darkness, it is liberated from its body and swallowed. Then the darkness takes shape, becoming a creature that seeks out other hearts to steal, enveloping them in darkness and multiplying. Ansem discovered the heartless were drawn to power and sought not only the hearts of individuals, but something greater- The heart of the world. One day, Ansem received a visitor. It was King Mickey himself. He had learned about the heartless and realized the threat they posed. If they continued to grow in power, all would be lost in darkness."

Cloud joins the conversation. "Despite the kings' warnings, Ansem continued his experiments. Shrouded in darkness, he grew in power. This world was becoming ravaged by the heartless. Ansem eventually vanished, and still no one knows where he went. But the heartless remained and other evil wanted to harness the dark power." He explains. "If I remember all their names right, it was Oogie Boogie, the sea witch Ursula, the pirate Captain Hook, the vizier Jafar, the lord of the underworld Hades, and the sorceress Maleficent. They used the abandoned castle here in Hollow Bastion to try and find the key to kingdom hearts. Lots of worlds were consumed."

"Are they still destroying worlds?" Serenity asked in complete interest. "No. we have a boy named Sora to thank for that." Yuffie says. "You'll meet him sometime soon I'm sure. He likes visiting us."

"But there still are heartless, and people and things out there trying to find kingdom hearts." Aerith says. "It's known as the heart of all worlds. They say only one can really reside there. The 'Memorium'."

"What's that?" Serenity asks. "Well, it's said when it became clearer that Ansem would not stop in his research, the King cried out to the Fayth, and a plan was made to protect the world. And the plan was to take the world and turn it into worlds to help keep the heartless at bay. The Memorium is supposed to be made of memories. That's all anyone has ever really heard. It's shrouded in darkness." Aerith answers.

Serenity was about to say something when suddenly black creatures appeared around them. "Heartless!" Cloud exclaims. "And a lot of them!" "Let's get them!" Yuffie cries out attacking the few near her. Serenity cocks her gun blade. So these were the heartless. She began to attack them, and just like the creatures from Twilight Town, they just kept coming and coming. It was almost as if they were ganging up on her; Most ignored the others. She kept cutting them down as quickly as possible, and then-

"Serenity, look out!" Aerith cried out. She turned too late; a heartless came and struck her down. As it was about to take her down again, she was rescued by someone cutting down the creature. The heartless retreated for whatever reason.

Serenity sits up breathing heavy. She looks up into the eyes of Leon. She couldn't help but take note of how handsome he was. He half smiled at her as he held his hand out. She took it, and he helped her stand up. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm alright." She answers.

Leon turns toward a path. "C'mon let's get to the restoration site. The heartless usually leave us alone there." They all start walking. Serenity falls into step with Leon. "As the others have probably told you, I'm Leon." He says after a moment of silence. "And I'm Serenity. Word is that you can tell me what happened to Twilight Town." She tells him. "Well, I think I can." Leon responds. "In here." He motions, pointing to a door. They had finally made it to the restoration sight.

Serenity looked around in wonder. "This was Ansem's Castle." Yuffie says. "For whatever reason the heartless never bother us here. Feel free to explore. Just don't get lost."

Serenity began a walk down a hallway. It really was pretty in here. She couldn't fathom how the outside had looked like such a rocky wasteland, yet inside it was so…. Nice. There were a few rooms. Mostly they were abandoned, with only some litter on the ground. But she finally came to very grand looking door. She wasn't sure if this was somewhere she was allowed to go. But curiosity got the better of her, and she pushed open the door.

Inside the room was a large desk and a comfy looking chair. There was a grand fireplace on one wall, and bookshelves lined the other walls. A large ornate frame held a picture of someone who could only be Ansem himself. Her eyes raked the bookshelves. Never had she seen so many books! She jumped as a voice rang out.

"This was Ansem's study."

Serenity turned to see Leon leaning against the doorframe. "We've left this room alone mostly. Everything here is valuable. Knowledge is value they say." He says. He walks into the room and stands next to her looking at the books. "I know you have questions, and I'll do my nest to answer them." He says. Serenity immediately starts asking questions. "What happened in Twilight Town? What were those things? Why did they take my friend?"

"Whoa, slow down." Leon interjects, smiling. "Sorry..." Serenity mumbles. "Don't be sorry. When I was younger, and the heartless began to ravage this world, I had lots of questions too. It's natural, and completely fine." He tells her. "Now, let me start with your first question. Twilight town was attacked. Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, and I were lucky to arrive in time. From what we've discovered lately through research, the white creature things are called dusks. Those are nobodies."

"Are nobodies like heartless?" Serenity asks. "Yes" Leon says nodding his head. "I'm assuming Aerith or someone told you about Ansem? Well, nobodies and heartless go hand in hand in a way. Heartless are made when the heart is lost to darkness, and nobodies are made when the person who becomes a heartless was a strong willed person. No matter whether or not they were good or evil mind you. The stronger willed the better and different forms they take. The dusks were lesser nobodies. That man, who was attacking you, was also a nobody. We don't know much about him, just that he isn't alone. He has other powerful nobodies that work with him. And as for why they took a friend of yours… I'm sorry, but I can't answer that one. I don't know the motivations behind what those nobodies were doing."

Serenity nodded, absorbing the information. "I see… Thank you." She said quietly. "A friend of ours, Sora, probably will show up soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he's able to answer your questions better. Now, if you're up to it, I have a few questions for you."Leon says. "Alright. Ask away." She answers.

"It seemed as if that man knew you. How is that possible?" He asks. Serenity stiffens slightly. She slowly turns her head and looks into his eyes. "I… to be honest… I…. I don't know. Three years ago, I found myself in twilight town. I don't know how I got there, where I had been before that, or really who I was. I knew my name, and I knew the gun blade next to me was mine, but that was it. I don't remember anything before that. So if Xemnas knows me, I don't know how. Or at least I can't remember. So I made a new life in Twilight Town, with two other girls who were also new to that place. So I'm in the dark about why all that stuff happened as you are."

*The World That Never Was- Aubrey and Blaise*

Aubrey was sitting protectively by Blaise. Her friend was still asleep. She had no clue where those people had taken them. They were in a room without windows. She could hear murmuring going on outside the room, but it was impossible to figure out what was being said. All she could do was wait.

Next to her, Blaise began to stir. Giving her friend some space to sit up, Aubrey moved to her side. "Owww, my head." Blaise groaned with her head in her hands. "Where are we anyways?" Aubrey sighed. "I have no clue Blaise. All I know is I want out." Aubrey answers. "Is there any chance of escape?" Blaise asks. "I wish I could say yes, but I don't know yet." Aubrey answers honestly.

There is movement outside the door to the room, and the sound of locks unlocking makes Blaise and Aubrey Jump to their feet. The door opens ominously, and two hooded men come into the room. Aubrey wedges herself in front of Blaise in an act of defense. One man laughs, and they both take down their hoods. One of the men has light brown hair, while the other was the blue haired, porcelain faced guy that brought Aubrey here.

"We're not gonna hurt you, you know. As long as you cooperate, there won't be any need for that." The brown haired guy said. "I'll even tell you my name, I'm Demyx. This blue haired fellow here is Zexion. We only gotta ask you a few questions and we'll leave you be." Demyx says.

Aubrey does not drop her defensive state. "I still don't trust you." She says. "Good girl! I wouldn't trust me either." Demyx replies grinning. "But any ways, on to the questions. What do you know about Organization XIII?"

"About what?" Blaise asks. "Wanna ask about something we actually know about?" Aubrey asks sarcastically. "Huh. I see. Zexion. Are they being truthful?" Demyx asks Zexion. Zexion looks at the two girls and nods. "Good, good! Now, tell me about your friend, Serenity. What do you know about her past?"

"We don't know about her past. She can't remember anything before Twilight Town." Aubrey answers. Answering their questions seemed like the only way out.

"Oh that's too bad. She's the reason you both are here. Did you know that? It's all her fault. If she hadn't befriended either of you, this wouldn't have happened. How does that make you feel? Your friend landed you here. You're going to die because of her. Unless I start getting some better answers." Demyx threatens. "What do you know about Serenity!" He yells.

Blaise steps out from behind Aubrey. "Even if we did know about her past, we would never tell you!" She says sternly. "Oh really? I'd rethink that pretty." Demyx says attacking. Before he can hit Blaise, Aubrey steps in and uses her black magic. "Firaga!" She cries, hitting Demyx. Demyx cries out in pain and stops his attack. But then suddenly Aubrey is hit hard with a fire spell. Zexion had attacked her using her same spell!

Demyx gets up straightening his clothes in the process. "Damn, Zexy, your Mimic power really does come in handy sometimes." He says. "Well it was nice chatting with you ladies. Now Blaise, if you would just come quietly with me…"

"No. Hell no." Blaise spits. "C'mon, be a doll and-"Demyx says walking up and reaching out to grab her. He is interrupted mid sentence by Blaise's open palm colliding with his face. He stumbles a bit, his right hand going to his face. "Damn." He mutters. "I REALLY like you." He says rubbing his face. "But I guess I'm gonna need help moving you. Zexy?"

Zexion nods, and before anyone can blink, is behind Blaise and has her in an arm lock. "No! Let. Me. Go! Aubrey!" Blaise cries out.

"Don't even think about." Demyx says to Aubrey in warning. "Your precious Blaise will be safe in my hands." Him and Zexion head out the door. Aubrey runs at it, but it slams shut in her face. She begins to scream, and pound at the door. "COME BACK YOU BASTARDS!" This last for over an hour until her strength is almost spent. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her throat raw from screaming, and her knuckles bloody from punching the metal door. She felt alone. What was this place? And what did serenity have to do with it? What did Blaise and she have to do with it? Why was this happening?

Aubrey used the only White magic spell she knew on herself. "Curaga." She whispered hoarsely. She felt her strength return, and her hands stopped hurting. She started wishing she could be home in Twilight Town; she wished that she could take a hot bath to sooth her sore body. She wishes she knew where Serenity was, and if she was ok. She hoped Demyx and Zexion or anyone else didn't hurt Blaise. She'd much rather they hurt her. Oh why couldn't they just hurt her instead?


End file.
